The Path to the Future
by Frozen Megami
Summary: Just because one pathway has closed off doesn't mean that there isn't another way to get to the future. Will Shayera figure out a way to win back Green Lantern's heart and the future she now desires? Up for Adoption!


**The Path to the Future**

Romance/Drama

Shayera/Green Lantern

**Prologue: Please Tell Me**

The dark gold color of her three walls seemed to shimmer with the wall window showing earth in all its glowing glory. She stared at the sparkling stars passed the sphere called earth. Six years ago if anyone had told her that she'd betray her home planet, fall for a justice league member, lead to the death of her ex- Thanagarian lover, and than fall into a horrible depression she'd have been quick to deliver punishment.

"What's that goddess Diana is always praying too, Hera? Maybe it's about time I start calling on her." She snorted in disbelief at her thoughts.

Reluctantly she thought back to a mere few hours ago about her conversation with Batman.

Flash Back

"Tell me about my son." Shayera leaned forward eager to hear about the child she might never have.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Batman asked her. He'd stop typing to give her his full attention.

"I wouldn't be here asking if I wasn't sure." The green eyes of the Thanagar woman held a firm resolve that lead him to turn his seat towards hers.

Batman studied the woman before him trying to see if this was a good idea. "Shayera, what will telling you about this child do? It won't make him just suddenly appear."

Mournful green eyes looked into his mask cut out eyes. Her voice softer than he had ever heard, "I know Batman. I still want to know about him, though. I want to know about the son I'll probably never have."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes thinking, 'They're both hopeless.'

Her eyes watch him like a true hawk waiting to absorb every word she could about War Hawk. Turning back to the keyboard he typed in something and waited only seconds for a colored in drawing of War Hawk to appear. His black and metal uniform, metal wings, and helmet off for all to see. From the side he could hear Shayera suck in air.

Shayera stood up gazing at the huge picture of her possible son. "That's him." She stated more than asked. Standing up she moved behind Batman trying to take in the features of her nonexistent son.

"His name is Rex Steward as known as War Hawk. Suiting don't you think?" He asked.

She remained quiet trying to keep herself composed. The young man that the computer revealed looked too much like the man that had chose to be by another woman's side.

'He has my green eyes.' She conceded. 'Lighter? It like John's and mines skin blended together to get such a shade; the eagle on his chest, Thanagar.' Shayera took note of.

Batman's eyes burned into her breaking up her thoughts. "Will you put this on my computer?" She asked.

Batman looked back at the screen typing in something to remove the image while he replied in his usually indifferent voice, "No."

"WAIT!" Shayera's voice cracked revealing way more than she intended.

"Look at me. I figure that Green Lantern told you about Chronos. Judging by your reaction he decided he wasn't going to play into Fate's hands. Would you have honestly wanted him to be with you just because he saw a glimpse of a could-be-future?"

"No." She responded.

"Would you have wanted him back only to question the reasons of him being with you?" He inquired.

"No." She said again.

"It comes with a bitter respect that you accept his decision; however, just because one pathway has closed off doesn't mean that there isn't another way to get to the future. Think about that while you pull your old self together, minus the world destruction secrets."

End Flash Back

'Different paths to the future?' An exaggerated sigh left her lips as her eyes narrowed into angry green slits. She silently questioned, "And what did he mean by pull myself together?"

Silently she made her way to her bed. With an exaggerated sigh she let herself be pulled into sleep thinking about the words of Batman.

**End of Prologue**

AN: Hey everyone, its been a while since I've posted anything. This is my first Justice League fan fiction, so give it to me straight, is this one good enough to write another chapter? Constructive critismism is always welcomed.


End file.
